Mais do que Imaginei
by Eeva Uchiha7
Summary: #SasuSaku# No aniversário de Sasuke sua vingança é completada.Mas...o que ele sente em relação ao que deixou em Konoha?Song Fic baseada na musica de Catedral...Summary péssimo.


_**Ohayo minna(ou konnichiwa,ou konbanwa depende né).Song-fic exclusivamente p/ meu namorado que faz nyver hoje,se estiver completamente meloso Sasuke Uchiha...a culpa é sua**(Sasuke:O.õ Hã??)**. Muitas felicidades,more.Espero que goste**(daquele tanto)**...#silêncio# e pra todos os outros leitores também aniversariantes ou não he he.**_

**_Mais do que Imaginei-_**Catedral...

_''Quis enganar meu coração... Mas foi em vão._

_A verdade vem e não dá, _

_E__u só penso em te encontrar. ''_

Já havia quanto tempo mesmo? Dois anos? Três? Não importava. Tudo que ele queria era vê-la novamente e fazê-la feliz por uma vez que fosse. Desde que fugira em busca de poder, metade de suas forças era usada apenas pra negar algo que teimava em passar por sua mente. Não adiantou. Ele realmente gostava daquela irritante.

_''Eu quero teu amor. ''_

Mas o que ele poderia fazer? Voltar e receber o perdão de um erro imperdoável? Não, ele não merecia o perdão dela. Mas queria receber novamente toda atenção que a garota de cabelos cor-de-rosa e nome de flor dera a ele em anos de companhia.

_''Se eu disser que perdi minha direção._

_Se eu disser que machuquei meu coração _

_Quando__ eu disse não. ''_

E o que dera em troca não passou de um ''Obrigado, Sakura''e ele sabia que aquilo não era suficiente. Todas as vezes que ela lhe prometera ajudar, todas as lágrimas que ela derramou tentando fazê-lo ficar. Quando lhe pediu uma coisa mísera que ele podia dar... Ele negou. E é por isso que naquele aniversário ele não se sentiu apenas sozinho. Sentiu-se perdido sem ter quem lhe desse chocolate mesmo ele odiando doces. Perdido por ter negado o amor que ele poderia ceder.

_''Tudo o que eu vejo só lembra você _

_E__ é impossível te esquecer. _

_Por isso vem amor. ''_

Isso mesmo. Em pleno aniversário e ele se lembrava dela. Mais uma vez. O moreno fechou os olhos e suspirou. Quem lhe interessava matar já foi morto. A vingança concluída. E o silêncio ocupava suas tardes como ocupou naquela e ele não se sentiu melhor. Ao abrir os olhos uma pétala caiu em sua mão. ''Flor de cerejeira... flor de Sakura.''Olhou pra cima e reparou que a cerejeira em que se escorara estava completamente florida._''_Ironia irritante...'' E era mesmo uma ironia. Quanto mais ele tentava esquecê-la mais vinha o nome da garota em sua mente e se a mente não era suficiente para lembrar a natureza o fazia.

_''De tudo o que eu vivi você foi mais _

_Do__ que eu imaginei ser capaz. ''_

Segurou a pétala em sua mão e a soltou. Com o vento a flor voou pra algum lugar atrás da floresta e ele sabia o que significava. Aquela era a direção de Konoha e ele ficara sem ação até novas lembranças o atormentarem. ''S-sa-sasuke-kun, o que eu fiz pra você me achar irritante?''. Silêncio. Novamente estava chorando, será que ela só sabia fazer aquilo? Não, ela sabia lutar pelo que achava certo, sabia ser fria quando as pessoas a volta se desesperavam. Sabia acreditar que ele voltaria quando todos já se esqueceram dele e ele percebeu que nunca seria capaz de fazer o que ela faz. Que ela era mais forte e que foi a lembrança que se sobressaiu sobre todas as coisas ruins da sua vida. E ele era fraco por não ter coragem de responder a pergunta que ela fez. Por ter medo de suas lágrimas.

_''Se eu tiver todo o seu calor outra vez aqui,_

_Olhe__ bem para os meus olhos pra sentir,_

_O__ quanto _eu_ sofri. ''_

O shinobi se levantou e decidiu o que faria da sua vida. E o que faria da dela. Por que não foi apenas ela que sofreu e não foi só ela que chorou. Não foi só ela que sentiu saudade. Ele errou. Mas queria de todas as formas se desculpar e se conseguisse... Ah! Se conseguisse o perdão. Levantou-se e seguiu para onde a Sakura havia voado. Para casa. Para as esmeraldas que não sabia se continuariam a brilhar. Para dizer que se arrependeu e que ela estava certa.

_''Hoje eu sei que preciso de você _

_E não dá pra imaginar te perder. ''_

A noite caíra e ele avistou os portões do lar. Não recebera nem um parabéns por mais um ano de vida até ali e pensou bem antes de atravessar a fronteira que o separava de Konoha por receio de não ser bem recebido por seus habitantes. Mas não havia ninguém no portão. Só então se recordou que no mesmo dia de seu aniversário comemorava-se um festival e que ninguém perderia a queima de fogos. Nem mesmo os guardas, afinal as ameaças haviam morrido não é mesmo? O moreno andou alguns metros e se deparou com um banco familiar. E alguém mais familiar ainda sentado nele. E com a coragem de um Uchiha ele chamou a garota que se assustou por um momento, mas o reconheceu. Levantou-se do banco e o encarou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. '' Hoje é o dia do Festival,não é mesmo? '' ''... '' ''Não selembra mais de mim, Sakura?'' ''Como eu poderia esquecê-lo, Uchiha?''. O que houve com o Sasuke-kun estridente que ela soltava quando o via? Sasuke arqueou a sobrancelha e abaixou a cabeça afinal já esperava por aquilo. Só não sabia como faria pra viver sem o sorriso dela a cada bico que ele fazia. ''Feliz aniversário''

_''Eu amo o teu amor. ''_

Ergueu a cabeça. E por mais que parecesse incrível demais para ser verdade, ali estava o sorriso dela. ''Por que está aqui?''. ''Por que... Eu sabia que você viria. E mesmo que eu estivesse errada, não vejo por que iria a qualquer lugar hoje. '' A voz que queria ouvir. Mas as lágrimas dela continuavam a cair e ele teve que limpá-las e nesse ato surpreendeu a ambos abraçando-a. ''Você chorando é irritante... '' e uma luz passou por ele. E mais uma. E outra. Eram os fogos que explodiam no céu deixando o seu brilho sobre os dois ninjas. Nesse momento uma pergunta antiga o despertou. ''Por que sou irrit... '' ''Você é irritante por que... Por que eu te amo. ''A kunoichi arregalou os olhos e abriu um sorriso tímido sem entender. ''Você é irritante por que eu não sei como posso depender tanto de você, e por que eu gosto tanto da dedicação que você tinha por mim. ''E dizendo isso a abraçou mais forte. ''Gomenasai, Sakura. ''

_''De tudo o que eu vivi você foi mais..._

_Do que eu imaginei ser capaz. ''_

Os fogos continuavam. Ele não resistiu o silêncio da garota e a beijou. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo se sentiu verdadeiramente feliz ao ser correspondido. Pela primeira vez se sentiu completo por estar com ela. O segundo desejo dele: restaurar o clã. Talvez não fosse realizado, ela o largasse ali e nunca mais quisesse vê-lo, mas ele estava feliz pelo momento. Mas ao invés de um chute ou algo mais ofensivo ele recebeu um abraço. ''Eu sempre te esperei, e mesmo que você morresse, estando longe eu ia te esperar... Por que... Aishiteru, Sasuke... Kun. ''

-Aishiteru, Sakura. Pra sempre.

Sasu 3Saku

**_Owari...ou não rsrsrs...Espero que tenham gostado e que me mandem reviewus pois sou uma pessoa insegura._**

_**Mais uma vez Parabéns Henrique**(Falo o nome "mermo**")...Desculpa não ter nada melhor pra te dar hj.Não sei como embrulhar um beijo.O//O'**_

**_Ja ne minna...bjoOoOoOo...Desculpa se a desastre ambulante aqui nasceu..._**


End file.
